dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilean
Gilean is a survivor in the end, and in an arranged marriage with Amaerilde. Appearance Gilean has feathery blue hair and striking gold eyes, with pale smooth skin, and soft pink lips with a scar on the left side of his upper lip. He wears a orange shirt with a subtle yellow gradient, with a dark red, long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black leather pants and black leather boots. His pants have a bag sewn in on the right hip, and he dons a scarf and feathers that he wears tucked into his belt. The belt appears to be made up of multiple links of metal with a small pattern pressed into them. He wears a necklace with a leather square that has the same patterns as the belt embossed upon it and a metal tribal pendant adorned in feathers and gems over his clothing. His right arm has multiple needle marks in it from his tests. His nails are torn and frayed from chewing on them constantly. Personality A rather focused man, Gilean tends to be absorbed in his goals, usually whatever experiment he's working on at the moment in question. When in one of these moods, the man can't truly be roused out of it, and the only real way to gain his attention is to hope he can't figure out the experiment in question and gets too frustrated to continue, something he does often due to a short temper. When not working something like this out however, Gilean is a rather laid back guy, indifferent to most things. Gilean could care less about the people around him or their meaningless lives, as long as he can achieve his ultimate goal, which consists of finding a cure for the corruption process, or at least a way to halt it. Regardless of where he is, or what company he's in, Gilean considers himself the smartest man in the room, and can often be seen as condescending towards those around him due to this. Which he is, he just doesn't mean to be. Well, he does mean to be, he just doesn't care either way. Gilean doesn't like indulging in anything he considers a distraction, whether that be relationships, sex, parties, fighting, or even shopping. The most he indulges in is alcohol. Gilean looks up to his father, but he's devoted to his sisters entirely, as they protected him throughout his childhood. He would do anything for the pair, even if it means working himself to death trying to bring back Chione. Despite his antisocial nature, Gilean more than anyone needs people in his life, people to save him from himself. An alcoholic and workaholic, Gilean neglects everything in favor of his work, even himself. His sister and father have some mild influence over this, but not enough to make a difference, and before she was lost Chione often told him he should find someone who could take care of him. While on the outside Gilean is laid back and content, he is not nearly as confident in himself as he appears to be. Gilean is wracked with guilt, insecurity, and fears of what will happen to his family if he can't find a way to save Chione soon. Gilean is well aware of his status as Augustus' chosen heir, and tends to curb his behavior in public in a way that will please his father, not willing to disappoint the man. Gilean tends to seek his father's approval, and is only ever really himself when with Mags or alone. Gilean tries to hide the blind dates Mags and Chione set him up on from his father, especially the ones with other men, but has failed in the past, and his father's disapproval on those days has reinforced Gilean's need to behave. Gilean views his future arranged marriage as an inevitability, and intends to try to get along with his future wife in public, and ignore her in private. Likes Successful experiments Alcohol Being left alone Dislikes Distractions (Sex, romance, parties, etc) Idiots Milk History In the beginning In the underground city of Milan, there is a neighborhood, in the furthest section to the north that is considered too dangerous to live in. It was vacant, abandoned, and the perfect place to hide a pregnant pure. So it was that when Isis arrived in Milan with the normal group of traders from the coast, she snuck off from her group. One pure had a hard enough time hiding, but she was pregnant. Hiding a pure child was nearly impossible. But the abandoned section of Milan proved perfect, and she chose to hide herself there. She spread the rumor that it was haunted, causing people to fear the sound of her child's crying. However, rumors have a way of reaching the ears of those we don't want them too, and so they reached the ears of Milan's governing ruler, a man who didn't take very kindly to someone hiding in the lower portion of his city, a place usually reserved for the rich and wealthy. He sent for his soldiers to apprehend the woman, and soon she was brought to his tower, the tallest building in the under city, where he could look over the others, as well as escape to the surface if need be. However, after spending a few days with the woman while trying to find out more about her, he fell in love with her, and he offered to take care of her and her child. Though wary, Isis was now too far along in her pregnancy to be out on the streets, and agreed, knowing that the man was wealthy enough to take good care of them both. However, Isis hated the idea of accepting charity, and set herself up as the personal tutor of the man's two twin daughters, Chione and Marguerite. For the next few months, this is how things went, with Isis teaching the children while their father was at work, until it came time for Isis to give birth. When Gilean came into the world, it was not with a bang, but with a whisper. After ten hours of labor, Isis delivered a brand new baby boy into the world. Gilean didn't wail and cry, instead he merely whimpered. After that however, Gilean cried as often as any child. He was rather unremarkable. Childhood Being from Penacles, Gilean's mother was rather knowledgeable, but not a legal resident of Milan, and would have been excommunicated to the surface. In order to ensure that Gilean wouldn't have to live on the surface, where pures would be hunted down, the governor offered to adopt him, and Gilean's mother allowed it, on the grounds that she be hired to teach the children. Chione and Marguerite were both older than Gilean, and thus left his mother's tutelage sooner, but Gilean recieved the full learning experience. At sixteen, Gilean was old and smart enough that he was no longer in need of her schooling, instead learning independently in the library, ignoring the idiots that ran the place in favor of independent study. Well, less ignoring so much as constantly bickering and insulting with and at the librarian, who was unfortunate enough to insult Gilean's intelligence. Now, one might remember that Gilean was born and raised in Milan, but concieved in Penacles. And in Penacles, one reaches adulthood at sixteen, something that, while it couldn't be enforced in Milan, Isis could at least enforce it symbolically. So, she recruited Chione's help in going back to the abandoned section of Milan, where she had a few treasures hidden away from her days in Penacles, things the governor discouraged, believing they were a bad influence. Among them was a charm which Gilean's father had owned in the past, and the thing she intended to give him as a form of gift. Unbeknownst to either of them, this area of the city wasn't quite as abandoned as they'd thought. It was a favorite place of the children, who still believed it was haunted, and challenged one another to stay teh night. One unfortunate child got lost however, and never made it out. He starved to death there, slowly making the transition from touched to corrupted. And so it was that when Chione and Isis tried to leave with their little emblem, they were met by the recently turned corrupted. A monster with one goal being screamed into it's mind over and over again. Kill the pure. Isis handed the emblem to Chione, telling her to run home, before attemtping to lead the corrupted away. However, powerless to defend herself as she was, she didn't last long, and the new target became Chione. Chione made it halfway home when the monster caught up to her. The soldiers arrived in time to stop the corrupted from eating Chione, but too late to save the woman. By the time the family got there, she was already at death's door. Gilean took the pendant from her, placing it at his side, before commissioning chains and other bindings. When someone dies, they become a corrupted, and usually they were put down, but Gilean wasn't going to allow his sister to follow the same fate. A Savior is Born Gilean had his sister placed in a vault, before having a lab built for himself in the abandoned section of the of the city. He would find a way to cure his sister, even if it took the rest of his life to do so. His father supported this endeavor, even going so far as to begin capturing Corrupted and Horrors for Gilean to use in his experiments, giving Gilean command over a small section of the army that he could use to subdue his experiments as well as capture fresh test subjects. However, even this pure objective caused dissension among the family, as some believed that Chione couldn't be cured. Marguerite resented Gilean for bowing down to his father's wishes so often, and Gilean began to resent Marguerite's attempts to set him up on blind dates or other such things, believing they were distractions that kept him from rescuing Chione, whom he saw as the one cog that allowed their family to mash. So, with this new found obstacle in his path, and this new goal in mind, Gilean did the one thing that made sense for him to do. He began locking himself in his lab, refusing to come out for anyone but his father, and resenting the few times his father did make him come out. Gilean wanted his father's approval, yes, but more than that he wanted his sister back, to fix what he saw as a hole in their family. A Marriage is Arranged It was a little after this that Gilean was first introduced to Amaerilde. His fiance. Unlike with the men or women brought to him by his sister's, Gilean doted on the woman. In public. As soon as they got back home however, Gilean hid himself away in his lab, choosing to deny the woman's existence rather than face reality. After all, she was a distraction, was she not? His father wanted an heir, but GIlean had no interest in such things. Yes, his marriage to the woman had always been an inevitability, and yes, he would need to impregnate her with a son. But he didn't have to like her, or even acknowledge her outside of that one purpose. Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Gilean doesn't really fight, seeing it as a waste of time and a distraction. However, when backed into a wall he will use one of his current inventions to fight back. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes "I don't want to meet your friend Chione, I have work to do." "Chione, that stick in my nether regions discourages anyone from trying to put their stick there. I don't need to get laid, I need to make this damn thing work." "You're distracting me. Leave or I will shoot you." "Will you at least wear boxers around the lab equipment, if I find one more pubic hair in my blood vials, I swear to god..." Gallery Yuj6.png Yuj1.png Yuj.jpg Yuj3.jpg Category:Pure Category:Iceland Category:PC